The Little Human
by SmileyBoo
Summary: Buffy and co. do 'The Little Mermaid'. AUish. Dawn/Spike


Disclaimer: I own nothing…yet.

The Little Human

Once upon a time, there was a princess named Dawn. She lived with her father, King Giles, and her six siblings, Anya, Riley, Tara, Xander, Cordelia, and Faith, in a large castle in the kingdom of Sunnydale. However, right next to Sunnydale, there was a place called Darkdale, where vampires and other creatures of the night roamed. All people in King Giles's kingdom were forbidden from ever visiting the dark village, except for the royal family, because, as rulers, it was important for them to know the surrounding areas. Thus, on the sixteenth birthday of every prince and princess of Sunnydale, each teen was allowed to make their first, and often final visit into Darkdale.

King Giles's children were all a year apart from each other, so every year, starting with Princess Anya, the King and his younger children would wave goodbye, and then gather round to hear of the child's travels.

Anya, as was mentioned earlier, was the first to embark on her journey, and spoke with joy of the tortures the vampires inflicted on the captured. She relished in the description of castration and the daylight burning of the scorned creatures of the night. King Giles and the royal children were sickened by her tale, to say the least, but that didn't stop them from wanting to go and see it for themselves.

Riley was next, and returned from his voyage with stories of bloodsucking, where the vile creatures would devour their meals with rigor and bloodlust. He claimed a vampire even agreed to suck some of his blood, for a price, proudly showing off the bite marks on his wrist. The King, needless to say, was disgusted. But his children were in awe.

Tara was third, and, in her shy fashion, related to her family the magic she had seen, with spells and witchcraft making wonderful things possible.

Xander refused to say anything after his trip, though it was obvious by his bruised ego and black eye that he had picked a fight…and lost.

Cordelia could do nothing but speak of the many rare jewels the vampires had collected over the centuries, wishing that the Sunnydale market possessed such commodities, and a year later Faith was infused with stories of the gang fights she had witnessed, even going so far as to say she had joined in and killed a few vampires.

Dawn heard all this, and with each passing day, grew more eager for her birthday to arrive. She could tell that something momentous was going to happen, just like it had for her siblings, and she couldn't wait to tell her own special story.

When the night of the youngest princess's birthday finally came, she could hardly contain her excitement. Shrugging off her family's various warnings and offerings to join her, she stepped out into the darkness, and made her way into Darkdale.

The girl found nothing different than her brothers and sisters had before her; she saw the torture, and the fights, and the magic, and the jewels, just like all the others. Poor Dawn was about to lose hope when some vamp bumped into her, pushing her down in to an open sewer drain. The princess was, quite obviously, grossed out by the situation, and was about to make her way out when she heard noises above her. It sounded like some sort of fight; they seemed fairly common in this foreign land. Hence, the teen decided to remain below-ground, trying to deal with the awful stench as best she could.

It seemed like an eternity that she was down there, staring up at the portal she had fallen through, and the fight seemed never-ending. That was, until, much to Dawn's surprise, a fire seemed to have started, smoke clouding her view of the world above. Coughing and flustered, as she attempted to escape further into the sewers, the princess's attention was caught by a figure that, much like her, had also fallen into her wretched hiding place. Overcome with compassion, as the limp form made no indication that it was getting up, the girl made her way over to it.

Upon nearing the person, Dawn found that it was a vampire, with gleaming fangs and bleached-blonde hair. She thought he was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen, even with his smooth, pale skin tainted with blood from his wound, where he had smacked his head on the sewer's cement opening. It was love at first sight; for her, at least.

The princess cradled the vampire's head in her lap, deciding that it still was not safe to leave her sheltered hiding-place. Thus, to pass the time, the teen sang a soft melody with a melodic voice, unmatched by any other. Hours passed in this fashion, the flames dying down and daybreak nearing, when the handsome creature awoke, his eyes blurred from his long bout of unconsciousness.

Dawn noticed this, and was about to introduce herself when, almost instantaneously, a flood of vampires rushed in through the sewer drain, frightening the poor girl. Thus, frightened and remorseful at leaving her newfound love, the teen escaped, rushing home to Sunnydale.

In the meantime, just as the princess had left, another girl resumed her duty, resting the vampire's head in her own lap. Therefore, when his bright eyes finally adjusted, he came face to face with, who he thought, was the girl of his dreams. She was human, just like Dawn, and she was tending to him in the same fashion, so, as he never actually saw the princess's face clearly, the vampire had every reason to believe this was the girl that saved him.

He politely introduced himself as Prince William the Bloody, or 'Spike' as many called him, and the girl, whose heart matched his in passion, confided that her name was Elizabeth, or, as she preferred, 'Buffy'.

Dawn returned to her castle feeling elated, and looking with glee towards the next night, when she could once again meet her sweet creature of the night. When she told her siblings and father of the things she had seen, and of the one she loved, they all listened intently, her father insisting that give up on childish hopes. He also informed her that the King of Darkdale had, just that morning, decided to forbid any more humans from entering his kingdom, shattering Dawn's hope of ever being with her true love.

The princess's brothers and sisters, after their father left, tried to comfort her, as she was deeply depressed by the devastating news, but found they could not. Finally, unable to bear her tears any longer, Tara suggested that her youngest sibling visit the sea-witch; Willow, who would doubtlessly aid her. Dawn's spirits were raised by this suggestion, and, her kin covering for her, she snuck out to the witch's lair.

When she arrived, the witch beckoned her in, smiling at the girl. She hungrily endeavored to learn of the princess's plight, and, once told, immediately agreed to help. Willow decided that the best thing for her to do would be to turn Dawn into a vampire herself, and the price? Just her pretty little voice. The princess readily agreed to the plan, and the witch set about completing the required spell.

The process was quick, but painful, as Dawn felt the pain of her new teeth cutting into her lower lip, her body dying, her night-vision increasing in quality, until she was a full-fledged childe. As she thanked the witch, the princess could sense the veins pulsing in her neck, and had to fight the urge to make Willow her first meal. Thus, it was with a strong will-power that Dawn left the witch's abode, starving, and headed towards Darkdale.


End file.
